Loadout:Long range support sniper:Infiltrator
The first thing to note is that this loadout can be used for all factions. For the Terran republic, the primary weapon should be the RAMS.50M and the secondary should be either the TX1 Repeater or the T4 Amp, depending on preference. For the New conglomerate, the primary weapon should be either the EM4 Longshot or the AF-8 RailJack and the secondary weapon should be the LA3 Desperado. For the Vanu sovereignty, the primary weapon should be either the Parallax VX3 or the Phaseshift VX-S and the secondary weapon should be the Spiker. The weapons chosen here are all longer range sniper rifles capable of getting one-shot kills to the head, as well as a burst pistol. The exception to this being the Vanu's Phaseshift, which is not as effective at the extreme ranges that the other rifles are. Description Each piece of this loadout has a specific piece to play to create a sniper that can effectively pick off targets at extreme ranges. Primary Weapon: As this loadout is a long range support class, nothing beats a sniper rifle, and every faction has identical bolt action rifles. The Vanu have the Parallax VX3, the NC have the EM4 Longshot, and the Terran have the RAMS.50 M. However, the NC and the Vanu have access to other, more unique rifles that fill this role as well, those being the AF-8 RailJack and the Phaseshift VX-S respectively (Note that the Phaseshift is not suited for the extreme ranges that the other rifles are). Straight-Pull Bolt- also called the Supercooled coil, this will allow you to remain scoped in while cambering the next round, there are no downsides. (Phaseshift go with a Forward Grip) Scope- 12x for the most extreme ranges, 8x or 10x for a more versatile approach. Secondary Weapon: For a close range solution, there's nothing better than a burst pistol. For the Vanu and the NC, there is only one option, the Spiker and the LA3 Desperado respectively. The Terran have a couple options: the TX1 Repeater is an excellent pistol for close ranges, and is incredibly cost effective, The T4 Amp is also a viable pistol for this if you don't want to spam the trigger. Suppressor- its hard to find that pesky infiltrator when his weapon sounds like tapping on a window. Laser sight- missing a shot tells the enemy where you are, which is never a good thing. Implant: this is really a matter of preference, so many things can be used here. Enhanced targeting is an excellent aid in picking your targets. Knife: For those rare opportunities where you run out of ammo, or maybe you just want to challenge yourself. The default knifes are great for quick knifing and general use when you aren't expecting to have to knife, which is exactly how the knife is used as a sniper. Utility: Medical kits are perfect for topping off your health after you get hit by a counter-snipe, and are generally required for going on long kill-streaks outside the range of medics. Ability: Hunter Cloak: Stealth is key. The hunter cloak allows you to keep your cloak active between shots without sacrificing your primary weapon. Tool/Class Ability: Hacking: Advanced hacking allows one to hack quickly without being seen. This can be used to force enemies out of turrets and hack terminals for you and your allies. Motion Spotters last a very long time and don't give away their location to enemies, making them the perfect tool to watch your back. Note that for long-range spotting the Recon Detect Device is an incredibly useful tool, this is really dependent on preference and playstyle. Suit: The Advanced Shield Capacitor increases the recharge rate of your shield, allowing you to get back on target faster. See also *Check out more loadouts *Create your own loadout